After Effect
by chocolate rules
Summary: Post Devil's Trap. I can't have the finale just stop like that! Character Death involved. Sorry. Evil plot bunnies warning. Not really 'General' persay, but like my other fics very brotherly driven.
1. Lights and Dark Places

**I couldn't help it. I needed a post Devil's Trap fic. I can't stand the wait! So, I really hope my version doesn't happen. I don't want it to happen but my evil twisted plot bunny got the better hold of me. They control what I write, I am just their humble servant. And in payment they give me chocolate chip cookies :D which I love (cause I just baked some, LoL) Unbeta'd because I was really just inspired. Short, but I'm getting more evil ideas, and they will come soon. Probably sooner than my other stories, lol. Busy summer...**

After Efect

By: chocolate rules

* * *

(Post Devil's Trap) 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, the finale would soo not have been a cliffie! Belong to CW :D and all those other peopel who don't make me as happy as saying that they belong to the CW :D... but not me.

Chapter1: Lights and Darks Places

* * *

The hospital wasn't that far off and so the coming wailing of the sirens shouldn't have caught any one of the trained Winchesters off guard. And it didn't, but only because none were conscious enough to notice it. 

They pried out Sammy first, pulse weak and head bleeding. He was placed into the first ambulance and sped off as they worked on the man in the back. He still clung to the cell, the one that would probably be the reason that they were saved so quickly at such late a time at night.

Dean was second to be pulled out. He was breathing heavy, if he was breathing at all. The strain was turning him blue and pale. As soon as the paramedics saw him, he was sent to the second ambulance and then sped to the hospital, passing Sam's ambulance in the process.

The third man was harder to reach. Even when the semi had been pulled away, it was damn near impossible to pry the passenger door open. It took longer than the man might have and the medics crawled into the bench seat and tried as best they could to get him some help. In a matter of minutes, the battle was lost and John Winchester died in his old 1967 Black Chevy Impala as they had been to cut away the door and carry out his still warm body.

* * *

**I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! But for the purposes of this fic, John Winchester, the reknowed Paranormal hunter, father of two very hot sons, is dead. RIP Johnny!Please, R& R!**


	2. Alone?

After Effect 

By: chocolate rules

* * *

(Post Devil's Trap) Chapter 2: Alone?

* * *

Sam was stitched up and the paling stopped as soon as he was placed on the incubator. After three days, he woke up. His eyes were heavy and his ears were fine tuned. Every beep made him wince against the loud intrusion. He slowly slit his eyes open and found him self in the white walled room that most defiantly was held in a hospital.

There was a rather ok looking woman checking his vitals to his right. She tapped the machines and jotted notes down into what he presumed was his file. Since he had yet to speak or make any sudden movements, she had yet to know that he was awake. She started humming some unknown tone and Sam found himself wishing to tell her to stop. For some reason, though, he didn't. He watched as she jotted and tapped and hummed and found all of it quite relaxing.

And then he felt weird, being all quiet and worked on with no real recognition to well him. He felt like he was helpless and he really wasn't in the position to want to feel like that.

"Hey," Sam started with a rater raspy voice. The nurse jumped some and turned to look at him.

"Oh my God! " She started with her hand over her heart. "Mr. Calder, you scared me!" she accused. Sam just stared at her and wondered if she was like this at all times, because he'd need to find a transfer nurse if that was the case.

He then led to wondering what the hell he was doing in a hospital. He was suddenly very aware that his father and brother were not in the room and that he was alone and in a hospital. And had that woman called him Mr. Calder?

"What happened?" Sam asked. His voice, raspy once more, threw her back into her work. She walked over to the call button and pressed it, setting the file aside at the side table.

"You were in an accident, but I'll let the doctor tell you all of that. You just take it easy now." She smiled at him and he thought that maybe she wasn't too bad.

A few moments after that, the door to Sam's ICU room opened. In came a forty something year old man that was at least five inches shorter than Dean.

"Mr. Calder, I'm Dr. William Landis." The man said as he entered and went to Sam 's bedside. He took the files and once again glanced over everything and handed it back to the nurse.

"Mr. Calder," Dr. Landis started.

"Sam," was his raspy response. Dr. Landis nodded.

"Sam, you had an accident. What in all do you remember?" asked Dr. Landis staring at his patient.

"I was in my car with my brother and my dad and then…everything went black. Where's are they? I've got to see them." Sam said through a soaring throat.

The doctor noticed this and then went and got him a glass of water. Sam was very thankful and slowly drank the liquid.

"Sam, you seemed to be mistaken. You were in a car crash, yes. But, I'm afraid you were alone. A drunk driver crashed into your passenger side and its really lucky that you were alone because whoever would have sat there would not have made it out alive. Now, all seems well here. Would you like me to call your family and have them came for you?"

* * *

Sam was frozen. He was alone? How could he be alone? Where was Dean? And where was Dad? What the hell? What was going on? Sam started breathing heavy as so many thoughts raced through his mind. Dr Landis walked closer to him and was saying something about breathing deeply but Sam wasn't listening. Dr Landis called for a nurse and after a few moments an air mask was placed on his face. Worried faces surrounded him and something was placed into his IV pack. Sam's world started visibly blurring much like he felt his own world was blurring. No matter how much air they forced him to intake. His world started to darken and he fell into a warped forced sleep.

* * *

**Please R& R :D**


	3. A Round of Twenty Questions

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

**A/N: Ani-maniac494 pointed out to me that Sam would be on a ventilator, not in an "incubator". Apparenttly, incubators are only used on infants. Well, you learn something new everyday! So, thanks Ani-maniac494!. I'll try and go and fix that but, I might just leave it with this note. Hehe, lazy I know!**

**A/N2: Thanks for all the reviews:D A lot were ppl mad that I left Sam alone...this fixes it ok! It's the evil plot bunnies, I tell ya! As for the whole Calder thing, I just puts some letters together and let the computer autocorrect it. Funny way to come up with a name right ? LoL.**

**A/N3: Yes, Mandy543, John really had to die :'( The plot bunnies said so. And thanks for pointing out that its Devil's Trap not Death Trap, I have no idea why I did that but I fixed it :D**

* * *

(Post Devil's Trap) 

Chapter 3: A Round of Twenty Questions

* * *

Sam awoke to the sound of hushed voices. This time he kept his eyes closed as he feared it was the nurses and doctor talking about his unstable mind and how he was in shock or what ever it was that they talked about. 

He heard three different voices and thought that they sounded somewhat familiar. But it was most defiantly not who he wanted it to be, so he kept his eyes closed.

And then his ears must have been playing games with him. Was that…could that really be…was he still dreaming…or had his previous 'awakened' state been a dream?

Instantly, Sam flung his eyes open. Okay, so not that 'instantly' since apparently something of his previous awakening was true and his eyes felt heavy. Once he did have them opened, he looked around and to his right was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Okay, now that _that_ thought had crept him out…

"Dean?" Sam asked. A wide and honest grin responded him.

"So kind of you to join us here, kiddo." Dean replied. The sarcasm was well welcomed and that grin was the closet thing that Sam knew to call home. Dean was ok and he wasn't alone. Everything was ok.

"Wha-"he started.

"Later, Sam." Dean said softly. He gripped Sam's hand and it was then that Sam noticed that his right hand had been in Dean's grasp the whole time.

Sam stared at Dean for awhile before Dean laughed softly and shook his head.

"Dude, you're staring at me, stop it." Dean said sounding funnily like he was no older than ten. Same old Dean.

"Sorry," Sam rasped out. Dean, of course, noted the hoarseness in his voice and reached over for a glass of water. He brought it back to Sam's lips and Sam thankfully drank that, much like in his dream. Because now he knew that it had been a dream.

Now he also noticed that the other voices in the room had stopped talking. It nerved him a little that it might have been in his head because all he had seen was Dean, and that had been what he had been looking for. Why keep looking if he had already found him?

He was curious now, but he didn't want to loose sight of Dean, however sad that was it wasn't like anyone could read his thoughts and laugh at that-mainly Dean that is.

"Better?" Dean asked as Sam finished the water off, it hadn't been much anyway.

Sam nodded and kept on staring at him.

"What?"

"What happened?" Sam asked, much clearer this time.

"Later, Sam."

"Why'm I in the hospital?"

"What do you remember?" Dean countered.

"I was driving and a truck hit us." Sam said keeping the rest at bay. And then he remembered something else."It hit Dad. Where's he Dean?"

Dean hung his head on that one, not willing to answer. So maybe there was more truth to his dream then he thought.

"no." Sam said in such a little kid voice that it visibly tore Dean up as he looked back up in time to see a tear stream down Sam's face. Dean smirk best he could and tried best he could to comfort his little brother like he always had, but seeing as he had never been in _this_ positon he really didn't know what to say.

"Yeah," well he tried but everything else sounded stupid in his head why shouldn't it out loud.

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times a few more tears fell silently that Dean was about to lose all control that he had kept all this time.

"When?"

"Right on sight. Never made it out." Dean replied.

"How long?" Sam asked looking back to Dean from where he had allowed his eyes to shift to Dean's collar.

"Two weeks. And don't ask anything else. I don't want to talk about that right now. You're still in here and that's all we have to worry about." Dean said and he sounded like he was about to break to Sam's expert-on-Dean ears. However, he still ignore it.

"Where is he?" he asked and Dean rolled his eyes. That gave Sam some relief because Dean wouldn't be able to roll his eyes if something was really, really wrong.

"With Mom now shut up, ok? Can't you ask normal questions, like when do I get the hell out of here or something?"

"Ok." Sam said and stared at Dean waiting for a response to the unasked question that Dean then realized he had just asked.

"A few days, observations and all. Nothing's really wrong with you, you're just to stubborn to wake up before you feel like it." Dean supplied badly attempting to bring some light back to their conversation.

"Shouldn't you be calling the doctor or something?" Sam asked. He was sure that he would be bouncing on the walls after two weeks if Dean had been in the hospital unresponsive.

"Nah, he knew you were going to wake up some time today and everything's fine with you so no real need."

* * *

**This chapter and chapter 4 kept switching titles names on me, but I _think_ this title works better. You'll see what I mean when chapter 4 comes out. :D**

**R & R :D PBIYF! (**purple button is your friend - I'm trying to bring this back, hehe)


	4. Hushed Voices

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

_Review Replys:_

**TangledPencils:** Thanks. Hope this is soon enough:D

**Ravenrockstheworld:**I know! I hate cliffiles too. Doesn't stop me from writing them though ;)

**Ani-maniac494:** No, Sam's not alone...can't explain more though... just going to have to read to find out :D Thanks!

**SupernaturalXGurl05:** Thanks! Here's more!

**skycandygirl:** Thanks! Here's an update!

**Julie:** I hope Sam is okay too, gonna have to read to find out though!

**Nate and Jake:** Thanks! Yep! Her's up and talking, lol. Hope this is soon enough!

**SpookyandLumpy:** Hope this is soon enough! umm, read to find out more, ok:D

**Windyfontaine:** Thanks. Yeah :'( John's gone. Evil plot bunnies have lots, lots in store evil glare with freaky evil smileits ok, as long as you review :D can't wait till you come back!

**A/N: So yea this is the chapter I had a problem w/ the title. But w/e! Right now I could care less! Enjoy the undate :D And Read !**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hushed Voices

* * *

"Dean, want me to go tell Wanda that he's awake?" came a voice from the far off corner of the room. Sam had forgotten all about the voices and whipped his head around to the new intrusion. 

There in the far off corner in a couch and an armchair sat three very familiar but out of place characters. Rebecca and Zach Warren sat side by side on the couch in front of Sam's other friend Steve Holden. They looked tired and Sam wondered how long they had been here. When had Dean called hem and why would he. Dean wasn't the kind of person that would call people up and inform them about their lives.

"Sure, thanks Steve." Sam watched Steve nod and stand up from the armchair and walking towards the door. Passing the foot of Sam's bed, he looked at Sam and smiled.

"Glad you're awake now, Sam." And he left to get the doctor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked when he looked back to the siblings and had found his voice.

"I called them." Dean said from behind him. Sam turned back to him and watched as Dean looked from the siblings back to his own brother and smiled. "What?"

"Since when do you…call people?" Sam asked looking for any signs of lying from his brother. Dean just laughed.

"Just shut up." Was his reply.

"No, really. What's wrong?" And then something occurred to him. Dad was gone. It was just Dean and him now. The demon had caused for both of his parents to die and even though he was technically a man now, he had yet to be treated as one by his family and now felt the lost of a parent as any child would. He felt like he had been abandoned, though he knew that wasn't the case. He felt like, well an orphan. Dean had always taken care of him and he had no doubt that his brother would keep on doing just that – to Sam's own annoyance – but it just wasn't the same. It was different knowing Dad was somewhere out there instead of gone.

It really worried him if Dean had called his friends. What were they doing here? They were in Jefferson for crying out loud. His friends should be in California studying or something. Shouldn't they…

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Um, in the hospital, thought you got that already." Dean replied. He was completely avoiding the question and Sam knew it. Dean knew that Sam knew it too, but that didn't stop him from completely ignore his brother's real question.

"Where?" And when Dean opens his mouth to say something, Sam immediately interrupts him. Before saying one word, Sam could already tell that Dean was going to lie. "The _truth_ would be nice." He said flatly.

"Stanford University Medical Hospital." And Dean could see Sam's eyes go wide with fright and understanding and wonder. That was Sam for you, never could feel one thing at a time, could he.

* * *

**Boom! Didn't see that coming did ya! Well, you might have, I dropped a few hints here and there. So, yeah. Tell me what you think. PBIYF! R&R**

**BTW, Steve Holden is a character I made up - duh!. He first appeared in my story A Long Road Nowhere (and that's currently where it is...hehe) Just pretend that _that _fic is finished and that he knows everything -kind of spoiling my other story but -heh don't really mind. So, yeah. That's Steve :D Becky and Zach Warren are Sam's friends from Stanford as well and they were in the episode Skin about the shapeshifter** in case anyone this far in the run doesn't know**. Yeah, so no claims on them persay except that I really don't know how their characters are and yadda yadda.**


	5. Doctor, Doctor, Quick, Quick, Quick

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 5: Doctor, Doctor, Quick, Quick, Quick

**Disclaimer**: So, unfortunatly, still don't own the guys or thier journey. Except, this is all fake and me and my evil plot bunnies, so that's ll mine. Stanford University Medical Hospital is a real hospital of which I hold no claim over. Seriously, I don't own a hospital that's just insane. Secondly, Dr. Stephen N. Brooks is a real doc in the hospital and he specializes in neurology and something else which I will keep to myself until later in the plot. So, yeah, don't own Dr Brooks either. Except his character, cause Ive never met him. :D

* * *

_**"Where?" And when Dean opens his mouth to say something, Sam immediately interrupts him. Before saying one word, Sam could already tell that Dean was going to lie. "The truth would be nice." He said flatly.**_

_**"Stanford University Medical Hospital." And Dean could see Sam's eyes go wide with fright and understanding and wonder. That was Sam for you, never could feel one thing at a time, could he.**_

"_What?_" Sam asked, but luckily for the older hunter, Steve returned at that moment with the doctor a close step behind. Dr. Stephen N. Brooks walked towards the bed stopping beside Dean's seating form. He smiled over to the young man and then looked over his brother.

Sam was worse off than Dean had wanted him to know. His head was bandaged, again something he hadn't noticed until Dr. Brooks reached over and asked him how his head felt. Sam also noted how similar to Dr. Landis Dr. Brooks looked. They were around the same height, meaning that they were both equally around five inches shorter than Dean. Dr. Brooks had black hair, where Dr. Landis had had brown graying hair. Sam's arm was also bandaged where his shoulder had collided with the car door. Sam noticed that Dr. Brooks was speaking to him and he had yet to hear more than his introduction. It was Dean's calling him that brought him back.

"Huh?" Sam said looking to his brother. Dean was shaking his head and Sam knew he had done something wrong.

"Welcome back," Dean said slowly with a look of irritation.

"Sam, I was just wondering how much you remembered about the accident." Dr. Brooks asked.

"Everything." Sam replied simply. He watched the doctor wait for more but he only blinked at him. Problem was when Sam didn't feel like talking, like when he was mad, there was no one –well maybe his father and if Dean really pushed it- that could get him talking again.

Dr. Brooks looked at Dean, who was staring at Sam but felt the man's gaze on him nonetheless.

"I asked him earlier," Dean started. His voice so much calmer than Sam knew him to be at the moment. "His memory seems to be just fine." The doctor nodded and placed a trained smile on his face. The kind docs love to use that meant absolutely nothing. It's like they needed something to do with their mouths or whatnot.

"Does your head hurt, Sam?" Sam was about to reply that he was fine, but then he started to feel again, and when had he lost feeling, and noticed the pain penetrating from the left and back side of his head to the rest of his head.

"Yeah," Sam replied supplying no further and receiving a look from Dean.

"Where," the doctor asked with well practiced patience.

"In the back and from the left. Kinda goes to the rest from there." Sam said finally saying something somewhat useful.

Sam answered a few more questions, some half-assed as Dean would say, but they satisfied the good doctor and he left them all alone. Becky, Zach and Steve excused themselves and decided to go to the cafeteria.

* * *

**So, yeah he doesn't really have an evil doctor, lol. But Sam's not being too cooperative, I don't think I would be in his situation either. So, what do you think? Tell me cause I can't read minds, and Missouri told me to quite calling her so... :D (Oh and my Titlecame from the child's hand game and I spent way too much time with little kids;) )**

**A/N2: Just realized its the Standford University Medical Center, not Hospital...So, after this chappie, it will be referred to as such. Thanks ! **

**A/N 3 : Next update will take some time...busy next few days...plz review and when I'm all done being busy I can get inspired again by them :D**


	6. Answers

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 6: Answers

**A/N: So, got back to writing :D And, this one's longer...so go on and read it :D And thanks for the reviews. Hope this answers I few of your questions as well.**

* * *

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked as soon as all the footsteps were far away from the room. 

"Sam, listen…"

"No, Dean. What the hell are we doing here? I know for sure we were in Jefferson. How the hell did we end up in California?" Sam asked his voice rising.

"I had a decision to make, Sammy. And I made it. You're going to stay here." Dean said firmly and right at Sam's eyes.

"What?" Sam said really angry.

"Dad's gone, Sammy. It's just us left. That thing that killed Mom, killed Jess, it's after us. It wants _you_…"

"I know this, Dean. I do remember all that! I remember it all too well!"

"Then don't act like you don't know what's going on!" Dean yelled back.

"What are you thinking, Dean? You want to just leave me here?"

"I want to go after this thing, Sammy. I'm _going_ after this thing. And I'm going to get it."

"Without me." Sam stated more than asked.

"_For_ you." Dean said, he looked down at his hands and continued softly, all anger now gone. "Sammy, I can't have you get hurt. Dr. Brooks, he's a neurologist. They were scared that you screwed something up there. You're in good hands Sammy. _Safe_ hands. They're going to take care of you, and Becky, Zach and Steve they kinda know what's going on. Becky most of all. She kind of guessed really well when I called her."

"You're really going to go, _without me_; you're going to leave me here alone?" Sam asked very quietly that Dean knew he was once again on the verge of tears.

"No, Sammy. You'll be safe here…"

"It killed _Jess_ here! I don't want to be here. You never asked me if I wanted to come."

"You said you wanted to come."

"Yeah, _after _we killed the demon. I don't want to go now. And I never thought that you'd just leave me. I thought we were sticking together on this, Dean."

Dean sighed and looked back up to his little brother. He could see the hurt and all the Winchester determination in Sammy's eyes. Sam was his charge now, always had been. But things were different now, Dean knew that and he wasn't going to fool himself. Dad was gone and now he was the only thing between what ever the demon wanted and his baby brother. And there was no way that he was going to let anything cross that line.

"It's different now, Sammy…" Dean started.

"No, Dean it's not. It holds more truth now. I can't let you do this alone, it's too dangerous. Even dad said so." Sam said. The last part tore him apart to say, especially so soon after hearing the news, but that didn't make it any less feasible.

"I know that, Sammy. But Dad's not here anymore. If I know you're here, _safe_, then I can go get this thing."

"What, am I slowing you down? Can't be so reckless if I'm around?" Sam asked with a hint of sarcasm, and hurt.

"You know that's not it. Don't make this out to be more than it is."

"Right," Sam said looking away.

"I gotta do this thing kiddo. I can't have you hurt." Dean replied. He really couldn't have this conversation; Sam was still in the hospital. Sure, Dr Brooks gave him the okay and said that after a few days observation he could go home. But, that sure didn't make _this_ any easier.

Dean stood up from where he was still sitting beside Sam's hospital bed. He grabbed his jacket from the back and his cell phone from the side table. Sam looked at him confused.

"I'll be back later," Dean said looking back at him, and some of the concern left Sam's face. "Behave yourself. And don't worry about anything, I've got it all covered." A wink and a grin and he headed towards the door.

"You _will_ be coming back, right?" Sam said in the smallest voice he had heard from his brother in a long time. Dean turned around and gave him his honest grin, the one only Sam ever got.

"What, think you can get rid of me that easy? I'm not leaving you Sam, I'm just starting separate lives. You go to school and I'll go hunting."

"But what if I don't wanna," Sam said in the same damn little kid voice. God, could Sam cut him a break.

"Can't always get what you want. Now, I'm going to go. But, I will be back later on. They're fixing up my baby back in Jefferson and I kinda want to make sure everything's still running."

Dean reached the door and closed it behind him. Sam was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Kleenex moment for author So yeah, wow hard chappie. But all's said and done and I think you can see where this story is headed - not that there won't be twist and stuff, believe me. See, I can work up a plot:D And I can't just have Dean abandon Sammy. He wouldn't ever do that. He might come here and throttle me if I even suggest it (I might suggest it to make him come...but that's in my mind and you don't need to know that!) I think that even on the soo not chick flick moment, hehem, I kept them in character enough. tell me if other wise :D Please, flames are fun too! LoL ;-P**


	7. Call For Help

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

(Post Devil's Trap)

**Replys**:

Ravenrockstheworld: Yes, he would! Thanks for that bloody image of me, lol! ;-)

TangeledPencils:-( I don't want you to be confuzzled! But :-D glad you're still w/ me!

skycanygirl: Thanks! Yeah, me too. No, he can't...but he will :-(..:-D

Ani-maniac494: Yes, glad I got him in person :-D intuition about something...hmm, hehe, don't spoil the plan now! Thanks:-)

Windyfontaine:D Welcome back! Hope you had fun! I know, and I know! But, you've got to get the memeo to my evil plot bunnies! Here it is! LoL. You too:-D

bhh charmed fangirl:-O Yeah, he's like that. Glad I answered your questions. Thanks:-D

**Well guys, glad you liked the last chappie. this one's leading to my many promised twists ;)**

Chapter 7: Call For Help

* * *

Dean walked down the halls and into the parking lot, pulling out his new cell phone. He managed to call and get his number changed to it and so everyone could still call him, but he found it off more often then not these days.

All off John's friends were calling to see if the news was true and Dean couldn't take it any more. Missouri had called too, and at least she was worried about Sam and him as well. But, that didn't make the call any easier. She recommended that he shut it off and he couldn't agree more. Turning it back on now, he saw six missed calls. He glanced through them and landed on the one he needed, his repairman entrusted with his baby- for short, Carl.

Dean spoke with Carl, made sure that they were treating his baby with the special care she needs and deserves and then hung up. After words, he called an old friend that he had mainly forgotten, Elijah Connolly, who was going to help him find this damn demon and kill it once and for all.

Dean met Elijah when he was twelve and Elijah was a whopping fifteen. Elijah was the son of famed doctor William Henry Connolly, a neurosurgeon back in Montana.

William's, or Bill as everyone called him, mother was killed at a very young age and he, his father, two younger sisters and older brother were astounded when they heard that she had died from some sort of virus that had supposedly inhabited her system for at least the five preceding years.

The problem with that was the doctor that had told them that had been her doctor her whole life, and he was certain that in her annual physical he had not seen any virus. No signs pointed to it. It was practically impossible for her to have that disease. Especially since only man could have it.

Two towns down however, an aging man who was known to be in his death bed arose from what was thought to be his deathbed. He lived seven more fruitful years and reached the age of 96.

Somehow, Bill Connolly had figured out that the thing that had infected his wife was not an actual virus, but the result of an invasion demon that was using her body as its host until it moved on to another.

Connolly went searching for the thing that killed his wife. He never found it.

John Winchester met Bill Connolly in the mist of an exorcism. By then, Bill had been very well known by the few 'players' as a damn good exorcist. Bill helped John and in turn took in the small family as he taught John a hell lot about exorcisms.

Throughout the years, John and Bill had collaborated in a few close by hauntings and the kids had all gotten along well enough. Dean and Elijah had hit it off so well since they were both reckless and Elijah had a Led Zeppelin collection.

Dean spoke with Elijah for a few minutes and arranged to meet. He hung up and shut off his cell phone once more as he headed back towards his brothers.

* * *

**:D Review, so, yeah had to write a new character. So, I have to come up with his profile and how he's going to help... that might take a while, but patience will reward! I promise!**


	8. In Times Of Need

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 8: In Times of Need

**A/N: I've been doing a lot of things lately, cause it was my birthday on Sunday and peopel like to show me how much they care...they give me money:D I have to do my little cousin's birthday thing, something I wouldn't miss for the world, and then I'll get back to writing I promise!**

**A/N2: So, as I work on coming up with Elijah, I wrote about Sam. See, update:D No real progress to the story, but an update! LoL. Well, kind of a background catch up I guess. w/e. I promised to not over think and let the (evil) plot bunnies do their thing:-D**

* * *

Sam was only with his thoughts for a good three minutes before the door opened again. He would have been relieved to see Dean back so soon, but that was not the case. Not that he was disappointed as three of his best friends came back into the room. 

Becky walked on over and sat down in the chair that Dean had occupied. Zach went and stood behind her as Steve made his way to the other side of Sam's bed with another chair.

"Hey Sam, how are you holding up?" Steve asked as he took his seat. Becky reached over and took his hand locking eyes with him briefly.

"M'okay," Sam replied. Truth was, he'd be better if he didn't have to think about Dean going after the damn demon alone, thinking of his brother leaving him, or even thinking about the fact that his father was dead.

"I'm just so glad that you woke up, Sam." Rebecca said tightening her hold on his hand slightly. Sam looked over to her as she did so and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, when your brother called, man he was so vague about what had happened. Scared the crap out of us." Zach commented. He had a comforting hold on his sister's shoulder and was also staring at Sam.

Sam just couldn't bring himself to speak. He was glad to see his friends, that was true. He had actually thought that he'd never get the chance to see them again. But here they were. A great part of his past. A great part of Jessica. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to take this. He wished Dean would just come back and tell him what to do.

"Sam, you okay?" Becky asked softly. Again, Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be. It's….it's a lot to take in." They all nodded their understanding to something they could never comprehend. Sam looked so lost to them, nothing like the young man they remembered. He was almost a complete stranger to them. They had all learned of his real past, but it had been in moments of desperation. Truth was, Sam wasn't even sure how they'd taken it yet.

As if right on cue, Zach spoke up.

"You know Sam, I never got the chance to tell you thank you. I don't know who else would have figured out that shapechanger thing."

"Shapeshifter," Sam said with a slightly lighter tone.

"Oh, yeah." Zach said. He really had no idea what the thing was, only that it had killed his girlfriend and attacked Sam and his sister. He was just glad that it was dead.

"It's no big deal. I mean, I can't really imagine you surviving in prison either." Sam said trying to make light of the situation. He really didn't want them to think about the possibility but he didn't want his mind to wonder back off to those unpleasant thoughts.

"Yeah, no big deal to you. You saved my hid, man. Thanks."

"Actually, I think that'd be Dean. He was the one that the thing changed to."

"Yeah, I told him thanks. He said it was all your doing since he wanted to leave from the get go." Zach replied in his usual cool manner.

There, now that's what Sam needed, normalcy. He couldn't stand it when Dean hovered over him, but that was expected from his overly protective big brother. His friends had never treated him with care. He had never needed sympathy and now that he had it he hated it. Like after Jessica's death. They were all affected, but they took to Sam like he needed the extra help. Sam was glad that Dean was there then and really hoped he'd come back now.

Taking Zach's cue, and realizing how much better Sam seemed to look and act afterwards, Becky and Steve started in their usual manner as well. Unfortunately for Sam, Becky was very much a care giver and having studying psychology wasn't halting here attempts to try to make Sam 'feel better'.

* * *

**Review! plz!**


	9. Normalcy

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

(Post Devil's Trap)

Chapter 9: Normalcy

**A/N:Thanks for every one who reviewed the last chapter and wished me a happy BDay:D I'm done w/ the BDay things and so I'm back to writing!**

**A/N2:Ok, so let's just ignore Elijah and worry about him when he comes into play, alright? Good! The plot bunnies want to c****ontinue **along and so we will:D Again, no beta, all me and the plot bunnies!

Disclaimer: Winchesters, not mine. Zach, Becky, not mine. Steve, docs, plot. all mine. Pack of gum and melted kisses (Hershey's) all mine. If you sue, that's all you get! And my left over birthday cake that I want for a snack tomorrow, but that's it!

* * *

Dean walked down the whitewashed walls towards his brother's room. Elijah had confirmed what Bobby had told them just weeks before; the supernatural world was getting insane. Bobby had said that there had almost four times as many possessions this year as there had ever been. Who better than the Connollys to know that? 

Dean walked passed the nurse's station, batting his eyes towards Nurse Mandy – or Molly – who he had taken a liking to during his many hours there. She smiled at him, along with a few others as well and he kept on walking. A few doors down from Sam's room, Dean could hear the laughter going on in there. He stayed for a second at the door just enjoying his brother's laughter.

Now, Dean knew that Sam would hate him leaving after this thing. Sam would fight him tooth and nail to come along. But, he was determined to not let him go. He had grown to know the best methods to not give into Sam, or his damn puppy eyes. Dean knew that Sam would be safer, better off, where he didn't have to worry so much about this demon. Somewhere where he had been happy and had once called home.

Even if Sam continuously reminded him that he didn't want a part of a life that separated them again, Dean had already made that choice weeks ago and he really could see no going back now.

Dean opened the door to find a nearly breathless Steve crouched over from laughter on the couch. Zach seemed to be telling a story, one that seemed to be embarrassing Becky to a grand blush. Sam was laughing really hard as well, he was lying on the bed, curled up and looking as if the laughter was hurting his sides slightly.

Dean walked in and Sam noted him first. He smiled widely at his bro, which Dean returned, and Becky stood up from her seat besides Sam. She started walking over to him with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" she said reaching him. She grabbed his arm and tugged him in. "I can't stand this, help me. Make him stop!" She said pointing to her brother.

"Aww, come on Becky. It's such a great story." Zach said with fake sadness.

"Zach man you've _got_ to tell him." Steve said once he had stood from the floor and managed to breathe.

Zach made like he was about to start up again, and Becky let go of Dean and shoved at him, grabbing her purse as she left the room with a "I don't have to listen to this!"

Dean walked over to his brother, shit eating grin on his face, and sat by his hip.

"Having fun?"

"A blast" Sam says sitting up. He starts eyeing his brother, no doubt trying to figure out what Dean wanted to do next.

"So, you don't mind it too much being here now?" Dean asks cautiously. Truth is, he really wants Sam to be comfortable here, and he can't let himself to leave him if he isn't happy here.

"Yeah, I…guess its ok being here. For now." Sam says; intent on reminding Dean he is so not staying here.

Dean rolled his eyes as he eyed his little brother. God, this kid wasn't going to let Dean do anything the easy way, was he?

"Dude, next week man, Zach's going to play in that street tournament again. Member that?" Steve asked excited like as he shoved his friend.

Zach shoved him back and the twinkle was back in Sam's eye that Dean almost wished these two would never stop their bantering. If they could get Sam to remember the 'good ol' times' then Sam could easily slip back into that lifestyle. And Dean was eager to help. Not that he wanted, or even liked thinking about Sam away and happy those four long years, but now it would surely work to his advantage.

"Tournament?" Dean asked the shoving duo, brow raised in both curiosity and cockiness. "What kind of tournament?"

"Aww, man." Zach replied as he seemingly laughed at a memory. "It's just a basketball tournament. Just some college kids with their friends making up stupid rules and…well, it's like a fraternity versus fraternity thing, but we never joined anything."

"Yeah, but once they saw these two playing, the ABF or something 'recruited' them. Dude, have you _seen_ them play. They're awesome!"

"Just because you can barely dribble, doesn't make us awesome, Steve," Sam says but he's grinning at the praise. It's rare that anyone other than Dean praises him. It was one of the things that Jess had taken up to do.

"Wait," Dean said with a smirk as he looked between his brother and Zach. "So, you mean to tell me that after years of me trying and practically dragging you ass over to some courts, you did this _willingly_?"

"And," Sam added with a smock grin as he softly punched Dean's shoulder. "I'm good at it. I think it's the height thing."

* * *

**Trust me, there was a point in all this, not just so random. I'm really liking where I'm taking this story, and I don't always say that. So, if anything, trust that this will be getting good, and angsty, real soon.**

**BUT, YOU MUST REVIEW FOR ME TO CONTINUE:D**


	10. Nightmare?

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

(Post Devil's Trap)

**A/N: Oooooo, this is getting good! -If I may say so myself! Thanks for all the reviews! FYI, plot bnnies working overtime, starting a new fic even, but this is just getting really good:D Again, no beta, just me the PB Dean and Sam and a few Extra friends :D**

**Disclaimer: It was my birthday last Sunday (ie Jul 16), I wished and wished and wished some more...nope still not mine. Bummer!**

Chapter 10: Nightmare?

* * *

Dean spent the better part of the rest of the day making Sam's friends tell him all kinds of stories about the 'lost' years, as he and Sam had been referring to it. It helped get his mind away from his father and helped convince himself that leaving Sam was actually a good thing. That Sam would be okay without him. Besides, it wasn't like he was never going to see him again. He would never do that to the kid, or himself. 

In return for the stories, Dean countered with numerous and countless tails of Sammy growing up. Seeing as how Dean was there for every meaningful event in his life, it also meant that the elder had an awful lot of embarrassing tales that he was more than willing to tell.

By the time that his friends left, Sam had forgotten Dean's whole plan of leaving him behind.

Dean sat in the recliner that he had coaxed a nurse into bringing to him from the maternity ward. It was after hours and the hospital wasn't very lenient about allowing visitors. However, seeing as how Dean wasn't just about to leave his brother unattended – regardless of the fact that the night shift nurses drooled over him nearly as much as the day nurses- Dean had remained at Sam's side his entire stay in the hospital.

For the main part, Sam's nightly terrors had halted since their father had returned. It seemed like John's return had unconsciously allowed Sam to relax, even if consciously he fought the man tooth and nail during the day. Also, with their father back, they had been forced to share a bed on two occasions, as how John wasn't about to let Dean get his own room and it was cheaper.

This night however, Sam started shifting and twisting around in the bed. Dean's eyes slitted at the movements. When a moan escaped Sam, Dean was instantly at his bedside, pulling down the side bars, and tugging Sam into a sitting position.

"Sammy?" Dean's sleep filled voice rasped out. He held Sam by the shoulders and gave him a soft shake. "Sam?"

Sam moaned again and tried to shake out of the hold. Dean gave him another shake and Sam started to stir.

"Sammy? Wake up, kid. It's just a nightmare, come on."

"Mmmm." Sam whimpered as his eyes began to part.

"That's it kiddo, rise and shine." Sam looked at Dean then, but his eyes looked unfocused. He mumbled something that sounded like 'Dad' to Dean, but he wasn't going to question it.

"Dean?" Sam said after a few seconds, once he had blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who else?" Dean said as he sat down on the bed and watched Sam for any kind of reaction post-nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks eyeing his brother's concerned features.

"Uh, shouldn't _I_ be asking you that?" Dean said with a curious smirk.

"Nightmare?"

"I would think so," Dean said as he gave his kid brother a strange look. "What, you don't remember it?"

"Nah," Sam said with a shake of his head. "Sorry for waking you up."

"No trouble at all. Seeing as I've been staying here ever since we got here, I'm kinda glad that you're no longer a mindless slump." Dean said trying to ease his worry with humor.

However, Sam didn't see to take to it, and that was never a good thing.

"Yeah, still sorry." He pushed back, lying down once more on the bed. "I'm okay now. You can go back to sleep." And he closed his eyes.

Dean never knew Sam to recover so quickly from a nightmare. It seemed like his nightmares' images would plague themselves on his mind's eye and unwilled him back into rest with out some comfort escaping the elder. If Sam didn't say what he had dreamt about, it normally meant that he didn't want to talk about just then. Dean could handle that and would ask him in the morning. Nightmares don't seem so scary in the light of day.

But not remembering what he had dreamt about, not even a little, had never happened before. Even as a really little kid, at three and four, Sam could recall some things of his dreams that had frightened him.

Dean watched as Sam returned to sleep before he rose from the bed and tucked the blankets around his brother's frail form. Sam had just today learned that their father was dead, gone forever this time. He would have thought that the lack of a nightmare would have nerved him, seeing as he himself could barely close his eyes without the image of their dilapidated bodies crawling in. However, the lack of fear and emotion scared the holy shell out of him more than a peaceful night could ever of had.

He leaned back in his own seat and tugged the blanket over himself. Hoping Sam would recall more in the morning, Dean allowed his eyes to drift back into the dark.

* * *

**Was it as good for you as it was for me? LoL**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Struggle

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

(Post Devil's Trap)

**A/N: I'm actually doing research to try and give Sam a real medical situation, but I think that I might just make one up:D Sorry for the long waits, I'm going away this weekend and I've been having a whole bunch of nosebleeds that won't allow me to write. :'( It's common for me during the summer. Sry! Well, really hope that you enjoy the added angst. Things will only keep going downhill from here! The plot bunnies are about to get really, really evil. Hope you all like the angst!**

Chapter 11: Struggle

* * *

"There's no way I'm letting you do that!" 

Dean stood at the foot of his baby brother's bed as he watched Sam trying to pull away all his attached equipment. Sam was still on IV and being monitored, but none of the equipment was actually keeping him alive or anything, so he felt like they were useless and had begun pulling them off.

His brother had left a good half hour earlier whilst Sam was still sleeping in hopes that he could get himself morning cup of Joe before he awoke. He entered the room and saw Sam struggling against his IV.

Dean placed the Styrofoam cups and food baggie on the rolling table that was used for Sam's meals- which had also been holding the laptop seeing as Dean had been bored and had bought himself a new one almost immediately upon release.

"Well, thank goodness I don't need you to _let_ me do anything," mumbled Sam as he pulled off an attachment that was monitoring his hear beat.

Within seconds, milliseconds really, Dean was beside him pinning his hands forcefully by his sides. The steady beep of a dead heart filled the room as a few nurses come rooming into the room.

"What's going on?" one asked when they saw the sight of the two brothers.

Sam was struggling to regain control over his hands and worm them out of Dean's hold. However, seeing as how he had spent a few weeks out of it and hadn't received any solid foods, he was extremely mal nutritioned considering how he would normally be and the strength required to over power one Dean Winchester.

"He's pulling off the wires," Dean replied.

"I don't _need _them!" Sam cried out from beneath his brother.

"Call for a sedative," came another voice.

The first nurse nodded and ran off to get said medication.

Meanwhile, the second nurse and Dean managed to get Sam to stop moving long enough to replace the chest patch. A third nurse came in with the requested shot.

"Keep him calm, Maggie," she said as she neared the bed.

At the sound of the new nurse, Sam froze and looked over to the door. He couldn't believe it! That had been a dream! What was she doing here?

Sam began to struggle more frantically now. However, Dean's hold on his hands still and Nurse Maggie restraining his midsection, he could do nothing against the oncoming needle.

Soon he was still, released by both captors and fighting against the darkness. He heard one of the nurses say that they would call back Dr. Brooks and they both left the room.

"De…" he started to ask.

"Hush, Sammy," Dean whispered from his seat at Sam's side. "Don't know what the fuck _that_ was all about, but it's over now." He said as he threaded his fingers through Sam's long, sweat damped hair.

He had that look on his face, the one that said something's up and when I find out what it is I'm going to kill it. It usually made Sam feel protected and comforted, but right now it worried him.

"Dean," he tried again. And again, Dean shh'd him. With the continued petting and reassuring words that he'd be okay, Sam was once again lured into sleep.

* * *

plz, READ AND REVIEW! (I know most will b from ppl mad that its short, sry! ) :D 


	12. Grieving or Nightmares

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

(Post Devil's Trap)

A/N: So, I'm back, won't make any excuses and will just get into the story. Should have next update up by the end of the week (Prob. Wednesday).

Disclaimer: Does every chapter even need one of these? Cause all they do is depress me L:( Still no ownership.

Note: Will be ignoring all of Season2. Except that, well, the dad really did die. :'( Guess it was a bad omen to write that he had died.

Chapter 12: Grieving or Nightmares

* * *

"What happened!" he demanded once more. 

Dr. Brooks sat at his desk, reviewing his notes on his newest patient and shaking his head. Dean was seating in front of him, having followed the man after the tranquilizer worked its magic on his kid brother.

"Honestly," Dr. Brooks said after a few seconds of reviewing the file and placing it back down on his desk, "the only thing I can think of is that it's delayed grief."

"Grief? That didn't look like grieving, Doc." He said with a shake of his head.

"You say he was unreasonable. That he was desperate. Well, both can be resulted from delayed grief.

"You must understand, Mr. Winchester, that your brother has spent these last few weeks in a physical standstill. Then, he awakens to the news that your father is now departed and, though the reactions were belated, they remain. Possibly with the realization that you were still there along with him and his closest friends held back that trauma. However, the rested mind when one slumbers brings up what the conscious mind held back. The unconscious mind, however, has a favor of nitpicking through one's most horrid encounters and raising them towards the surface."

"Nightmare," Dean says, amazed he understood what the man was telling him.

"Yes, that would be one cause for nightmares. However, like dreams and dreaming in itself, us doctors have yet to really connect the nerves that would contribute towards these revelations"

"Uh, yeah," Dean said. Well, he couldn't go on forever understanding the man apparently.

"All I mean, is that yesterday your brother was fine. After last night, however, he seems to have regressed into it. You spent the night with him, right?" Dean nodded. "Did he sleep restfully?"

"Actually," Dean said. He figured that he could tell the doctor this, seeing as it was not a vision or anything. "He did awake in the middle of the night. He was squirming around, like he was having a nightmare, but when I asked him about it, he said he didn't remember anything."

"That's not so unusual. Most people don't recall their dreams."

"Yeah, but Sam's always been able to remember his. Especially his nightmares."

"He's always remembers his dreams and nightmares?"

"Yes, always. Practically every night."

"Strange." He says with a frown. Dean's about to ask what's so strange, but he's pretty sure he doesn't want to know just yet.

"I'll look into this." Dr. Brooks says as he flips open the file once more, rummages through a few pages and then starts writing in it again. "Mr. Winchester, I'm not certain just yet what's going on with your brother, but for the time being, we'll call it delayed grieving and treat it as such. Even though he frantically removed his attachments, none were in all necessary, mainly just protocol. If it bothers him so much, with your consent, we can have them removed. It will only slow his process of reclaiming nourishment, but nothing bad will occur. After a few more days of observation, I'm still set to allow him to leave."

* * *

So, review, cause it'll make me happy :D Please, please. I've come back to this story cause I'm taking Intro To Psych and thought ' Huh, know where this would come in handy...' 

Next Chapter: Probably Wednesday


	13. Less Explanations, More Questions

After Effect

By: chocolate rules

(Post Devil's Trap)

A/N: Well, computers hate me, it's official. I can type just fine, get online just fine, but when it comes to uploading I kept getting thrown off.

And that just plain ol' sucks!

But, now he's happy again and letting me get back to updating:D So, I can get back to writing and updating and final finish some stories:D

A/N2: I did _way too much_ research for this, so it might sound a little obsessed in the coming chapters. I'll try and cut off all the dangling details though and keep it all simple so that I don't confuse myself neither :D

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Less Explanations, More Questions

* * *

"Come in," Sam said groggily starting to sit up as the door swung open. He wasn't expecting to see Dean back so soon, not that his brother had a tendency to knock. He was actually thinking that it might be meal time and that it really sucked that Zach and Steve weren't back like they had said they'd be with some KFC. 

Dr. Brooks opened the door and stepped in. He smiled slightly at Sam as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Doc," supplied Sam as the doctor neared.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Brooks with a puzzled look as he sat down at the seat besides the bed.

Sam shrugged. He was figuring that this was some kind of courtesy visit in regards to his 'episode' earlier.

"Sam, I think you know why I'm here," sighed Brooks.

"Yeah," scoffed Sam. "I went _ballistic_ and now everyone's convinced that I need medication or something."

"Sam, you're grieving. It's common, especially after what you've just been told. I think that you're finally staring the grief cycle. You're in denial. Denial shows up differently for every person. See, Sam, it's not that you don't believe that your father is gone, it's that you can't seem to phantom life without him.

"Your unconscious mind is making you see all the worst case scenarios that you haven't allowed yourself to really think about. I think that was your brother's hope in brining you here and calling your friends. He was hoping that you wouldn't really remember or have to think to hard about life afterwards."

Sam listened intently as the doctor spoke. He wasn't being told anything that he didn't think himself. He knew he was grieving how could he not, he'd just lost his _father_. He thought that it'd be more worried if he was fine with the entire situation.

Dr. Brooks watched Sam as he spoke. Nothing seemed to be fazing through Sam. Really, Dr. Brooks wanted to clearly state out all the causes. He could see the anxiety almost rising and encircling the young man. However, Sam was strong and the entire time he just nodded along to everything the doctor had said. Brooks wanted a more concrete answer. He wanted to know what was behind the dreams and why they were affecting Sam like they were.

"Sam, you have let your grieving take the second priority in your healing. Physically, you are almost back to health. So, naturally, as you sleep, the grieving must take place. They should soon pass, probably after your release." Dr. Brooks waited for some kind of reaction from him but finding none continued to talk. "I will, of course, be monitoring your vitals and if anything's out of the norm, I'll look into a therapist for you."

Wanting the conversation to end and the doc to leave, Sam offers up a small smile, missed if he weren't being watched so closely at the moment. Smiling back, Dr. Brooks stood and walked over to the door. He was more certain now then before that something was going on with Sam. He'd use these next few days to try and find out just what that could be.

* * *

**So, since it's Thursday...what did everyone think of that episode? I so nearly cried when they made Dean put that gun on himself:'( That was just EVIL! And then, how the 'Evil Twin' had seen the demon in his dreams. Now that's just freaky! Wonder if Max saw him too. Maybe that was who told him to start killing all those that had hurt him...I love how Dean kept face the whole time. And is anyone else just slightly pissed that Ellen wants to know so much about them? I think I'm with Dean, she doesn't need to know everything. I started screaming when Andy took the Impala. And when Sam saw it I yelled for him to follow it. I'm glad she's ok...plz review! **


End file.
